Conventional power and data systems provide a variety of interconnections and flexibility. Power and data systems may be embedded into walls and integrated into and/or onto furniture, such as office furniture. These embedded and integrated power and data systems typically include outlets or other similar ports arranged into receptacles for mounting into the power and data systems. Example outlets and ports include: high voltage AC outlets, phone ports, low-voltage DC outlets, and USB ports, and their respective assemblies, housings, or housing units.